


talk is cheap, give me a word you can keep

by narrylarry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, hitchhiker harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis loves harry, nonsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/narrylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au in which Louis is on his way to his gig in Leeds and picks Harry up at a gas station because who can resist him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk is cheap, give me a word you can keep

 

Louis has loved music since he was ten. it was no surprise to his mum that he'd set off with only a duffle bag and a rusty beat up BMW. [x](http://i.telegraph.co.uk/multimedia/archive/01600/bmw-m3-e30_1600475c.jpg) he lived out of that car basically only stopping at gas stations and laundry mats because he needed to wash clothes at some point. [x](http://media3.onsugar.com/files/2013/08/29/799/n/1922398/3ce2846731a464f9_INFphoto_2654773oAFGAb_wm.xxxlarge/i/Louis-Tomlinson-smiled-camera-London.jpg)

  
  
it was nearly three am when he pulled into the gas station. he silently thanked god for twenty four hour gas stations. there wasn't a car in the parking lot.   
  
  
Louis undid his seatbelt and got out to go in. he was starving. he found what he needed, a box of crisps and a soda which he'd regret soon.   
  
  
there was a lad at the counter. he had a water and a candy bar. "two pounds" the cashier said.   
  
  
the boy pulled a crumbled up note from his pocket. "I only have one."   
  
  
no, Louis didn't have loads of money but he can spend a few on him. especially because of how undeniably pretty he was. [x](http://s3.favim.com/orig/42/adorable-baby-curls-cute-harry-styles-Favim.com-359515.jpg)  
  
  
"I got it". Louis said stepping up to the counter and setting his items down.   
  
  
"you don't have to" Harry stammered "I can put one back."   
  
  
"don't be silly." he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.   
  
  
Harry stood there awkwardly as the man rang them up. he was overwhelmed buy how gracious Louis was.  
  
  
Harry was so caught up in his thinking that he didn't even see or hear Louis leave. Louis poked his head back in. "you coming?"   
  
  
Harry flushed following quickly behind him. Harry followed him to the car where he was putting gas in his car.   
  
  
"do you need a ride, mate?" Louis asked handing Harry his stuff.   
  
  
"no 'm gonna walk I think" Harry said slowly. [x](http://cdn.onedirection.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/Harry-Talking.gif)  
  
  
"hope you walk faster then you talk" he joked. "you won't be in the next town by sunrise".   
  
  
Harry stayed quiet thinking.  he didn't walk the fastest. it was supposed to get cold tonight too.   
  
  
"gotta stop spacing out like that, love" Louis smiled opening the drivers side. "passengers seat's yours if you want it."  
  
  
Harry didn't think twice about getting in. Louis was just so beautiful he had to do anything to stay with him.   
  
  
-  
  
  
it was 5 am. Harry was fast asleep. he looked undeniably cute, Louis had to admit. he didn't talk much but Louis loved the silence.   
  
  
Louis pulled into the gas station. Harry was fast asleep next to him. [x](http://stereotipops.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/harry-sleeping.jpg) he was nearly empty and he was dead tired. he went around the passenger side and opened the door.   
  
  
"Harry". he said quietly tapping his thigh. "come on, love, we're at a gas station".   
  
  
Harry opened his eyes groggily. "I-uh- what".  
  
  
"we're at a gas station, love. do you want something to eat?" Louis said tiredly pulling his wallet out.   
  
  
Harry nodded. he didn't like taking his money but he offered.   
  
  
Louis got gas while Harry got some food. he came back with packaged scones and two coffees. Louis wanted to kiss him for that.   
  
  
"are you tired, Louis?" Harry asked leaning towards him.   
  
  
"a bit" he nodded sipping his coffee.   
  
  
"I can drive" Harry's hand rested on Louis's thigh. "you look tired. I don't want you to fall asleep driving."  
  
  
Louis smiled. "I think I'm fine."   
  
  
"I think you're lying" Harry sighed. "but if you never make it to Leeds because you've fallen asleep, don't blame me."  
  
  
"okay fine" Louis sighed. "you can drive. wake me up in an hour, okay?"   
  
  
Harry nodded grinning like a fool. "okay."  
  
  
they switched spots and he gave Harry directions. they were strict instructions too. if he even missed one exit he'd through him out. (not really. ~~Harry was too pretty~~ )   
  
  
-  
  
  
"Harry no, babe". Louis sighed. "just find a cheap motel. I'm bloody sick of sleeping in this car. we'll stay the night and get to Leeds by tomorrow".   
  
  
"but Louis..." he trailed of whispering, "money".  
  
  
Louis smiled. "don't worry about it, okay? I'm fine."  
  
  
Harry nodded. "you're spending all of this money on me and I can't give you anything back". he said sadly.  
  
  
"you don't have to give me anything back." Louis said pulling his jumper closer. he needed to get the heating fixed one of these days.  
  
  
they pulled into a crappy motel an hour and a half later. Louis felt like collapsing.   
  
  
he got his duffel from the tow and they went in. their cheapest, twenty five pounds a night had only one bed but it'll do. it was clean and it was a bed that's all that Louis cared about.   
  
  
Louis dropped the bag on the bed and pulled his jumper off. "Harry, babe do you want to take a shower first or..." he stopped seeing the boy just crawl in bed and close his eyes. he was out.   
  
  
Louis smiled. "okay, you can shower in the morning."  
  
  
Louis stripped of his clothes and got in the shower. he hasn't had a proper shower in so long. that was pretty disgusting though. the warm water melted away his tense muscles.   
  
  
he'd taken to calling Harry babe or love or anything that came to mind when he saw him. it was accidental but he knew Harry liked the attention.   
  
  
he was trying hard to get Harry to open up but he was a closed book.   
  
  
-  
  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning- earlier than Louis. Louis was pressed against his back with his arms tightly around him. [x](http://25.media.tumblr.com/4e4da235750925c31e8234366853f028/tumblr_mo6yjlGlaC1s1ie9do1_500.jpg) Harry couldn't fight the smile on his face because he adored everything Louis did.   
  
  
he turned to face Louis and smiled. Harry wanted to kiss him so he did. he leaned up and pressed his lips to Louis's. He knew but didn't open his eyes. he felt Harry's hand push his hair back and kissed his forehead.   
  
  
"I know you're asleep, Louis but I think you're so pretty and lovely." he whispered.   
  
  
when Louis was sure he went into the bathroom he sat up with a small smile on his face; not only because Harry kissed him but because he was so lovely. [x](http://www.bopandtigerbeat.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/eyes.gif)  
  
  
-  
  
  
they were two hours away from Leeds and time was running out. Louis didn't want to leave this boy. he didn't want to miss his wild morning curls [x](http://media.tumblr.com/34604b7b57092bd42d70fcfb8aceb58c/tumblr_inline_mj4wgmThAk1qz4rgp.gif) or his smell or his soft kisses. he didn't want to deprive himself of that.   
  
  
"why exactly were you at that gas station?" Louis asked. "you didn't have luggage".   
  
  
Harry sat up putting his feet on the dash. "well my mum and stepdad kicked me out" he shrugged. "s'okay though. if they can't deal with my sexuality then I'd rather be on the streets".   
  
  
"so you're gay?" he asked.  
  
  
"bi" Harry nodded. [x](http://i.imgur.com/bRQVz.gif) "but I prefer guys and they didn't like that."  
  
  
Louis nodded. "that's their loss"   
  
  
"yeah..." Harry trailed off. "so what are you?"  
  
  
Louis smiled sideways "isn't that a bit personal?"   
  
  
Harry shrugged. "I told you mine. s'only fair."  
  
  
"you have one guess" Louis turned the music up one notch.   
  
  
"gay. definitely gay". Harry nodded.   
  
  
Louis laughed. "oh come on. it's not that obvious."  
  
  
Harry shrugged. "you've got a gay vibe, mate".   
  
  
Louis rolled his eyes. [x](http://d1mxyp5ceukbya.cloudfront.net/images/eyebrows-eyes-closed.gif) "just shut it curly."   
  
  
Harry laughed resting his head on Louis's shoulder. [x](http://harryandlouis.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/harry-styles-and-louis-tomlinson-08.gif) "m'sorry."   
  
  
Louis just smiled. "whatever".   
  
  
-  
  
  
they pulled into the gas station and Louis sighed. "only one hour till we're there".   
  
  
"yeah" Harry sighed getting out of the car. He didn't want to say goodbye either.   
  
  
"are you hungry?" Louis asked leaning on the car next to Harry. "we can stop at a diner or something".   
  
  
Harry shrugged. "a bit. it's up to you."  
  
  
they pulled into a diner parking lot ten minutes later. they'd be in Leeds in fifty minutes not that Louis or Harry were counting. (they totally were)   
  
  
Harry got a cheese toastie with chips with Louis got a burger. it was clear who the more gay was, Louis thought.   
  
  
"so what kind of music do you sing?" Harry asked.   
  
  
"my style?" Louis asked taking a sip of his soda.   
  
  
Harry nodded. "I only sing covers for now. I've got loads of songs written but I'm just scared to sing em you know? I cover mcfly, the killers, uhm sometimes Coldplay or the fray" he shrugged.   
  
  
"sick" Harry smiled. "you'll have to play me something sometime".   
  
  
Louis smiled. "yeah"   
  
  
"something you've written, of course" Harry nodded.   
  
  
"of course" Louis agreed taking another sip of his soda.   
  
  
Louis wanted to take a chance. he wanted to make a move so he did.   
  
  
"Harry" he titled his head to the side, "why've you not kissed me again?"   
  
  
Harry spat his soda out. "w-what"   
  
  
"remember when we were at the motel, you kissed me. I remember. you thought I was asleep." Louis stirred his soda. "so what haven't you kissed me again?"  
  
  
Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "Louis I've no idea what you're talking about."  
  
  
"Harry" Louis sighed, "you just spat your drink out. surely you've some memory of that".   
  
  
Harry shook his head. "I've no memory of that."   
  
  
Louis slid into his side of the booth. "it went like this" Louis leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. his eyes opened in shock and pulled away   
  
  
"L-Louis what are you doing". he stammered.    
  
  
Louis pouted. "you didn't kiss me back, Harry".   
  
  
"you scared me". he laughed nervously.   
  
  
"Harold are you serious" Louis cocked an eyebrow.   
  
  
"I wasn't ready"   
  
  
"okay" he sighed. "Harry I'm going to kiss you now. if you don't kiss back I'm leaving you here"  
  
  
Harry threw his head back and laughed. "okay, I'm ready this time".   
  
  
Louis laughed, "you're a dork."  
  
  
"if you don't kiss me quick I'll get scared again". Harry teased.   
  
  
Louis rolled his eyes and kissed him again. [x](http://37.media.tumblr.com/a14318ccca273bd3167ac574800e94cc/tumblr_mpbcwfQRii1svw568o1_500.jpg) this time he did kiss back. Harry tasted of chips and cherry soda. he was dizzy by the softness of harry's lips. he wanted more, but it was cut short by the waitress.   
  
  
"I hate to interrupt". she said "but here's the check".   
  
  
Harry leaned into Louis. "thanks". Louis smiled taking it from her.   
  
  
"she could of just left it". Harry grumbled as she walked away.   
  
  
Louis smiled kissing his head. "we should get going, yeah?"   
  
  
"fine". Harry sighed.   
  
  
Louis payed and they started driving again.   
  
  
they were twenty minutes in when Harry tapped Louis on the shoulder. Louis turned the radio down and looked at him. he looked so small. "Louis, can I- can I uh hold your hand?" he asked in a small voice.   
  
  
"you want to?" Louis smiled and Harry nodded. so he let Harry hold his hand. their hands fit together perfectly. it was like they matched perfectly. [x](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/21/34/81/21348129fa54cad1b9fd57f1ae201d6d.jpg)  
  
  
-  
  
  
Louis pulled into the pub. it was now nine at night. he didn't play until tomorrow.   
  
  
"Harry, babe" Louis let go of Harry's hand. "Harry we're here."  
  
  
Harry whined low in his throat. "Louis"   
  
  
"okay" he sighed. "I'll be right back".   
  
  
Louis got out and went inside. he found his manager quickly. you could spot the blonde haired boy from a mile away. [x](http://i1264.photobucket.com/albums/jj495/Sinister-Styles/tumblr_inline_mixvrk3n1O1qz4rgp_zpsfb66ebe3.jpg) wherever he was the people were.   
  
  
Louis pulled Niall into a hallway. "Niall I have a big problem".   
  
  
"what's your problem, mate?" Niall asked leaning on the wall.   
  
  
"when I stopped at a gas station I bumped into this lad and I sort of took him along." Louis ran a hand through his hair.   
  
  
"not this again" Niall groaned.   
  
  
"he's not like the last one, I swear." Louis cried. "he's so sweet and cute and he just makes me want to cry because he's just so lovely, Niall. you don't understand."  
  
  
Niall sighed. "Louis what do you want?"   
  
  
"can he please stay?" Louis grabbed nialls free hand. "he's not going to be just a random bloke, Niall. he's different."  
  
  
Niall sighed, "Louis you're on the road twenty four seven."  
  
  
"he has no where to go, Niall. his parents kicked him out. he has no clothes or money or anything." Louis pleaded. he'd do everything it takes.   
  
  
"okay fine" Niall sighed. "but you're playing two gigs here now." Niall said. "I'll see you back at the hotel".   
  
  
"yes!" Louis chanted and kissed Niall on the cheek sloppily. "I love you Niall". he yelled as he ran down the hall.   
  
  
-  
  
  
Louis threw his bag on the floor. Harry was attached to his side like a magnet. Louis never wanted to let go of him.   
  
  
"we have to get you some clothes" Louis said pushing back his hair.   
  
  
"I don't have any money". Harry grumbled.   
  
  
"s'okay". Louis said softly. "don't worry about it".   
  
  
Harry wrapped his lanky arms around Louis's waist and buried his head in the crook of his neck. [x](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/85/5e/8b/855e8b1f7ea19e64bc5c929669708877.jpg)  
  
  
"tired?" Louis asked and Harry nodded.   
  
  
"should sleep" Louis nodded coaxing Harry to sit on the bed. "I'm going to take a quick shower."  


"no louis" harry groaned, "lay with me".  
  
  
"but harry-"

  
"no louis. I'm tired and I just want to lay with you forever". harry said quietly.  
  
  
"yeah okay". louis sighed. "I'll shower in the morning."

 

so louis got in bed next to harry. he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and held him tight. Louis was happy. He knew this was how he'd spend his nights for a long time. ~~until harry got sick of him, that is.~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is welcomed :))


End file.
